James and James (World Doctors)
|-|World Doctors= |-|Archaeologists= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: James and James, The World Doctors, The Archaeologists Origin: Archaeologists/World Doctors Gender: Male Age: Late 20s to Early 30s Classification: Doctors Without Borders, Archaeologists Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 3 and 6, If they die they can possess the bodies of others or possess their own bodies to come back to life), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Fully aware that they are in an internet series, on numerous occasions making direct references to the timeframes in the episodes, acknowledging comments sections for their show, telling the camera to look at them so the animators dont have to animate the things theyre describing, and speaking directly to the audience), Regeneration (High-Low, James was able to regenerate from having half his face burned off, having one of his eyes torn out, and having most of the bones in his right leg shattered, James was able to regenerate instantly from breaking his ankle and having his arm broken in multiple places, and both have regenerated from being stabbed numerous times. Low-Mid over time, James regenerated one of his legs, though the timeframe in which this was done is unknown), Resurrection, Social Influencing, Enhanced Senses (Able to see through sand with the Archaeologist Laptop), Body Control (Able to contort their body in physically impossible ways, as well as extend their limbs), Teleportation (Able to teleport multiple times in rapid succession), Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksmen), Weapon Creation (Able to spontaneously create weapons and other objects from thin air, including pistols, knives, a keytar, a bottle of bleach, a sniper rifle, binoculars, and Christmas ornaments), Plot Manipulation (Survived a helicopter crash by deciding that they should just stop being in said situation, Avoided falling into a pit of spikes by blending into a crowd, created a backstory of themselves having a friendship with a patient to give themselves motivation to help him, Stopped being sedated, became armed, and killed a terrorist by deciding to easily escape the situation they were in), Limited Intangibility (Constantly phase their own limbs through their bodies), Possession (As ghosts), Non-Corporeal (As ghosts), Non-Physical Interaction (As ghosts), Flight (As ghosts), Technology Manipulation (Started a truck by giving it CPR), Immersion (Physically reached into Shadows of Mordor and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and was able to speak to and physically interact with Talion and Jonathan Irons respectively, including physically ripping out the heart of the latter), Biological Manipulation (Capable of stealing each others' hair and faces), Mind Manipulation (Gained the ability to think for others, forcing a man to poke himself in the eyes by making him think about putting his fingers in his eyes), Information Analysis (The Medical Drone is capable of nigh-instantly analyzing a patient to determine what is wrong with them), Hacking, Statistics Amplification (Able to increase their speed by rapping about how fast they are), Resistance to Extreme Pain (James was unfazed by having one of his legs blown off, James was unbothered by having his face severely mangled by a molotov cocktail to the point that he wasnt even aware that he had been harmed and later was unbothered by bats biting his open wounds, and in a later episode treated a broken ankle as a minor inconvenience, both have only been mildly inconvenienced by taking a severe beating from a child enhanced by steroids him ripping off their limbs and even had a full and calm conversation while this was happening, having their blood sucked out with straws, and have described the action of being stabbed as an odd sensation while they were being stabbed repeatedly in the middle of a conversation and later went on to perform major facial reconstruction surgery on each other with no painkillers) and Sleep Manipulation (Able to ignore the effects of water that was spiked with heavy sedatives) Attack Potency: Wall level (Blew up two speaker systems with a casual kick, Slapped a man's skeleton out of his body, Destroyed a large metal lock with a kick, Capable of harming each other) Speed: Subsonic (Easily outsped a doberman, buried a goat monster in one second, Outsped Amphibious Guy who was able to keep up with a speeding pickup truck), higher via Rapping (Capable of amplifying their speed by rapping about how fast they are) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Able to easily lift a 400 lbs bag of peanuts, Swung a child around as though they were weightless, Capable of throwing around steel barrels) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (James was completely unfazed by being hit in the face with a molotov cocktail, Both were unbothered by a speeding car crash that sent them flying twenty feet in the air through windows, Survived a devastating plane crash with no physical damage and nothing more than a mild case of amnesia. Capable of taking hits from each other) Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers with teleportation, Planetary with the Medical Drone Standard Equipment: Scalpels, Numerous Pistols, Golden Gun, Medical Drone, Archaeologist Laptop, Various pieces of medical equipment Intelligence: Varies (Their intelligence tends to fluctuate drastically, though they more often than not tend to act rather unintelligent. Despite being doctors they have almost no medical knowledge whatsoever, including misdiagnosing common illnesses, calling out random words and actions during surgery to sound smart, refusing to operate on patients until they had come up with cool names for them on two different occasions, spending a full 20 seconds posing and making dramatic noises to 'get into doctor mode' when presented with a man who had a bomb surgically implanted in his chest, deciding to run away from serious illnesses to 'cure them', drinking several bottles of measles vaccines because they were thirsty, and attempting to heal patients by making them look more attractive on more than one occasion they accidentally healed all of their patients this way as they unknowingly used medical supplies as cosmetics. They also regularly demonstrate idiotic tendencies in non-medical situations, such as willingly touching a cursed relic that had explicit warnings that they would die if they did so, ignoring large warning signs about cursed burial grounds, throwing the pilot out of a helicopter they were riding on, mistaking a pamphlet about financing their mortgage as a means of coping with losing their jobs, James once forgetting that he had a prosthetic leg, James forgetting that he is severely allergic to peanuts, and even devising a plan to trick terrorists into stealing supplies that they could use to escape and then denying needing them, even when the terrorists asked if they specifically needed supplies that could be used to escape. However, they have had strokes of genius at points, as they have been able to do things such as diffuse and reverse the terms of a terrorist hostage situation, communicate with an entity who only speaks through breathing, escaping being killed by terrorists terrorists by using surgery to make themselves look like completely different people, hacking into Amazon headquarters in seconds, and using their plot manipulating abilities to escape deadly situations on multiple occasions.) Weaknesses: James is deathly allergic to peanuts and if he extends his arms too much they will become permanently elongated Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:World Doctors Category:Mondo Media Category:Protagonists Category:Duos Category:Doctors Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Immortals Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Technology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ghosts Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Hackers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9